Zion Takure
Zion Takure is an original character of CHAOS_FANTAZY's. A man on the run for twelve years of his life, he carries with him secrets not even he knows. Physical Appearance Zion wears a red vest that he leaves unbuttoned except for when it's very cold. Under the vest is a black T-shirt with no form of decoration. He wears long blue jeans with bullet holes and slash marks, and white sneakers that are faded from so much running. He keeps the box he uses as a weapon in his jeans pocket, so that it's always easily accessible. For unknown reasons, Zion has remained small during his running time, still simply 4'6" despite his mature age of seventeen. Weapons/Abilities Put simply, Zion's weapon varies. The weapon he uses, a box when not wielded, transforms into a distinct weapon depending on his current persona. A brief list of the weapons Zion is known to wield: *A simple two-handed steel sword *A one-handed dagger soaked in acid *A highly hydrodynamic trident, built for piercing a ship's hull *A strong but heavy one-handed-sword plus shield combo *A menacing two-handed battleaxe *A two-pointed electrified spear *A lightweight, double-edged halberd *A simple wooden staff that grants simple earthshifting powers to its user *A crystalline blade with a hilt of ice, with the ability to freeze people in place *A curved sickle that naturally gravitates to a free-floating ball-shaped grip Personality Zion's personality fluctuates seemingly at random. Shifting about randomly at times, his demeanor changes yet his default remains the same: a frightened lad doing everything he can to survive. The only indicator of a change is the color of his hair. Backstory When the Creator returned from the great task of creating the Multiverse, he was distraught to find the eight children there fighting. Fighting anywhere else, he would have to tolerate, but this was his plane. He didn't have to accept it here. Even so, how was he supposed to keep balance? Even as the almighty Creator of the Multiverse, he was only one person. He couldn't. He had to create an army. Now, amongst that army were a group of strong, special-operations fighters called the Wielders. Having a basic connection with all Major and Minor Elements, they could use weapons styled for each one. To do this, several Elemental weapons were compiled into a black cube known as a Weapon Box. Able to switch freely between the weapons, the Wielders had a weapon for any opponent in any situation--that was what made them so strong. But even though the Creator had some of the finest soldiers to ever live, it didn't last. Slowly, his army died, or just plain left, and the Creator's power weakened. Nobody ever actually killed the Creator, but everyone assumes he is dead--he hasn't been truly seen since his fortress fell into ruin billions of years ago. Born into the last Wielder family alive (Which met completely by chance, by the way), Zion Takure had only one older sister. The two lived a normal childhood and were happy enough, but Zion couldn't understand how they were related—while he was timid and quiet, she was always determined and ambitious, as if she believed she had a greater purpose that set her apart from her peers. A few weeks before her fourth birthday, Zion's sister was suddenly hit by a horrible disease, and died about a week later. Zion could never really understand how his strong-willed sister was brought down so easily. He never understood, that is, until he was hit with the "disease" himself. Wielders are born identical to humans, and all destined-by-birth Wielders are put through a Trial in their early childhood to determine their power. What feels like a migraine is quite literally one's brain being divided into several individual sections. The objective is to endure the pain for as long as you possibly can, then holding yourself together and making your mind complete again—but you must know your limit, otherwise your mind falls apart and you die a painful death. As Zion's parents explained the Trial to him, his mind was put at ease. His sister's will lasted much longer than her body, and her pursuit of power led to her untimely demise. Zion, however, could barely take the Trial, and was smart enough to call it quits. He passed the Trial with below-average results—he received many forms, but unlike the Wielders of old, he didn't control them. As a matter of fact, they controlled him at times. Even so, Zion was still happy, and he continued to live as normally as he could...until he turned five, that is. The chaotic, corrupt government of Zion's world was not very fond of the Wielders' order-keeping powers, and on that day they had finally tracked down the last in existence. On Zion's fifth birthday, two things happened that would change his life forever: he received his red vest as a gift from his father, the one that he still wears today...and the government attacked, killing Zion's mother. Zion doesn't know what became of his father. The last he saw of him was him holding off the military, telling him to run. And that is exactly what he did. Ever since that day, Zion has been outrunning the government, enduring all the hardships the world had to offer. Starvation, disease, injuries of all sorts...and having to fight opponents almost as strange as him. For over twelve years, Zion has run, using his father's last words as his primary motivation: Stay alive. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin To be deathly honest, I can't even remember what inspired this guy. He was only my third-ever character (Fourth counting the now-scrapped Magicman). It was a long time ago...in any case, I can't recall how I conceived him at all. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army